


you quite so new

by itwascrabpeople



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Era, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, Septiplier - Freeform, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwascrabpeople/pseuds/itwascrabpeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, there’s <i>nothing wrong</i> with two grown men broing down alone together in a hotel room.”</p>
<p>Jack raises an eyebrow at him. “We also had sex.”</p>
<p>Mark leers at him. “What did you think I meant by broing down?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you quite so new

“The best part of waking up, is Marky in your cup!"  


Jack sleepily scowls at Mark. "The best part of waking up is closing the door in your _face_ ," he says, and tries to slam the door shut, but Mark wedges his foot in before he can.

"Rude!" Mark points at him. "And also, just not comedically clever, man."

"It's seven in the mornin'," Jack sighs as he drops face-down onto the hotel bed. "The Irish aren't clever till noon at least."

"Why noon?"

"I dunno!" Jack squints his eyes open at Mark, who appears showered and dressed and far, _far_ too awake. “Just fuck off... please?”

"I can't fuck off, Jack! I'm too excited!" 

Jack groans and presses a pillow over his face, blocking out the sunlight and Mark's even sunnier smile. Ugh. _Smiling_. What a _disgusting_ thing to be doing at this hour.

“C’mon, Jaaack,” Mark whines, pushing and pulling at Jack's shoulder. "My buddies from all over are here, _you're_ here..."

"Hey!” Jack turns over and dramatically places a hand on his chest. “I'm not your buddy now?"

Mark grins at him. "Nah, you're just some asshole I’m taking pity on," he says, tilting his head up haughtily. "S'why there's a distinction."

Jack rolls off the bed with a laugh, and chucks his pillow at Mark’s face. "And to think we had that slumber party last night..."

"Why does that sound _so wrong_ when you say it?" Mark questions, lying back onto the bed with his arms behind his head.

“Because we’re grown men?” Jack tries his best to tamp down all the pesty affection and desire he’s feeling at the sight of Mark all stretched out and comfortable.

“Hey, there’s _nothing wrong_ with two grown men broing down alone together in a hotel room.”

Jack raises an eyebrow at him. “We also had sex.”

Mark leers at him. “What did you think I meant by broing down?”

"Ah, I see...” Jack rubs at his eyes. “I see that I am not awake enough for this.”

"Well if you weren’t such a sleepy _loser_ , you would have noticed that _I_ brought you coffee." Mark gestures towards the bedside table, and sure enough there is a steaming foam cup of coffee sitting there that Jack somehow didn’t notice.

“Oh _Jesus_.”

“Yes,” Marks says, “praise me, bringer of caffeine and hope.”

“Oh yeah,” Jack moans as he reaches for the cup and breathes in the smell of beautiful, life-saving, essential-to-his-happiness coffee. “ _Oh_ , you sure know how to treat a fella after a one night stand, Mark.”

After a tentative sip so as not to burn himself, Jack feels Mark gently poke him in his side. “So it uh…” Mark starts awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. “One night stand, huh?”

“Well, um.” Jack blinks, he wasn’t expecting this conversation so soon. He’d said “one night stand” unthinkingly, and mostly as a joke because he’s not sure _what_ last night was, at least not to Mark. Jack rolls the cup between his hands nervously. “Well it did happen at night… and only once…”

“Four times,” Mark interjects in a quiet voice, “Uh, technically.”

“Right, technically,” Jack laughs, though it’s a little strained. Finally, he bites the bullet. “I... wouldn’t mind something more serious, though.” After a beat of silence he looks up, and is met with Mark’s sunny smile again. For some reason it’s not as annoying as it was before. That might just be the coffee though.

“Yeah?” Mark asks softly.

“Yeah,” Jack smiles, bumping Mark’s shoulder with his own. “If you’re picking up what I’m putting down.”

Mark bumps him back. “Oh, I think I am,” he says, puffing out his chest and gesturing to himself. “You want all o’ _this_.”

“Oh God.”

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://itwascrabpeople.tumblr.com/post/130624070068/you-quite-so-new)


End file.
